Over and Over
by Urikol
Summary: Russia's day keeps repeating. How can he make it stop? By finding his true love, that's how, but who is it? Inspired by the movie groundhog day. Russiax various people.
1. Chapter 1

This is just one of the new fanfics I'm starting. This story is inspired by the show "groundhog day". Also a roleplay me and my sis did.

XXX

Cold wind entered the room, bone chilling cold as it hit Russia's face. He opened his eyes annoyed at the cool breeze. He reached his hand out to the window next to his bed and slammed it shut. Russia groaned as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Russia" It was Lithuania, and by the looks of it he brought Russia his breakfast.

"Ah, morning…"

Lithuania set the tray on the small table next to Russia's bed and headed for the door.

"Lithuania~"

"Um… Yes sir?"

Russia pointed at the maid dress that was hanging on the closet door.

"Put that on"

Lithuania gulped in fear for what Russia would do to him this time while he was in that horrid maid dress. He just simply nodded and took the dress. Russia ate his breakfast quickly as he enjoyed the taste.

After breakfast he hopped out of bed and got dressed and headed downstairs. Once he was there, he found Estonia cleaning the place while Latvia and Lithuania were talking to each other.

"Latvia" Russia said.

"Y-yes Mr. R-Russia?"

"Go clean the upstairs"

"Y-Yes sir" Latvia left for the stairs.

Lithuania had nothing to do; he seemed pretty useless in his maid dress at this moment.

"What about me sir?"

"Uhhh…." Russia tried to figure something out for him to do while he was at the conference meeting, he got it, "Stand there and look pretty"

"Uh?"

Russia smiled childishly at Lithuania before he walked out the door.

:::

Russia made it in time for the conference, like always. He wondered if America would be late like he usually was, there were rare times that he'd be on time. Once Russia entered the room he found that America was on time, this time Russia was last to enter. He didn't like that feeling.

"Hello Russia, please take your seat" England said.

"Ah, ok"

"HEY COMMIE!" America shouted, laughing excitedly.

Russia just smiled at America, though the dark aura around him was beginning to show.

England, China and France grew nervous about America pissing Russia off.

"U-uh, Anyway, Russia please sit down, w-well start the conference…" England said trying to keep the peace.

The conference had started as soon as Russia took his seat. It was about basic political problems and some natural disasters. America usually kept blabbering on about random things like 'We should build more malls' or 'I can easily get past that' followed by 'Cause I'm the hero!'. England yelled at America everytime he made those stupid comments and suggestions. Russia turned his attention to china grinning creepily at him. China looked at Russia disturbed. He scooted away from him a couple inches making Russia giggle.

Once the conference was over England dismissed everyone and left the room. America got up, stretched and yawned complaining that the conference was boring as usual.

Just then Italy came in, he tripped over a broom and fell flat on his face.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going first!" Germany yelled looking very stern.

"G-Germany! I'm sorry! "

"It's ok…"

Russia laughed at Italy's troubled expression, everyone in the room was disturbed by Russia finding amusement in others pain, but what else was new?

:::

Once Russia got home he found Lithuania making supper. He wasn't in his maid dress anymore, but in his normal clothes. He looked over his shoulder to see Russia at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Mr. Russia" He said nervously, "Supper's ready, sir"

Lithuania then grabbed the pot and due to his nervousness forgot he wasn't wearing oven mitts. He yelped in pain as the pot burned him, his hand accidentally smacking the pot causing it to fall on him. The steaming hot soup burning him painfully. He held himself muttering a cry of 'ow' over and over, tearing. Russia laughed at this loudly liking what he was seeing.

"Lithuania, You have to make something else now"

"…Y…yes sir" Lithuania said through his tears.

:::

Later that night Russia crawled into bed and fell asleep.

XXX

Nothing special but, Now you have to wait. D:


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Russia's eyes slowly opened, he felt that same cold wind on his face once again. He growled hating that someone keeps touching his window. Russia sat up immediately and slammed the window shut almost breaking it.

"Good morning Mr. Russia" Lithuania? Again? And with the same food and tray.

"Uh? Didn't I have that yesterday?"

"What? N-No sir. I didn't come in yesterday"

"Huh?"

Russia couldn't believe this; he was so sure he had that for breakfast yesterday. Was it a dream?

Russia got up and out of bed and just before he said anything else he spotted that same maid dress hanging from his on his closet door. It was still clean, untouched, right in the same EXACT spot he had left it from the day before.

"Uh…" Russia was highly confused, but he soon decided to try and ignore it.

"Are you ok sir?"

"…Da…"

Russia just took the tray and ate his breakfast. He headed downstairs and stopped in shock.

There, right there, was Estonia… cleaning, in the same places he was yesterday, doing the same things.

Russia stared curiously, and worried. He wondered if Latvia would clean the upstairs like he did yesterday, so he turned to Latvia and spoke.

"…Latvia"

"Y-yes Mr. R-Russia?" Same response.

"Um, go… clean the upstairs"

"Y-Yes sir" Once again, Latvia left for the stairs.

"What about me sir?" Lithuania asked.

"Russia just stared still shocked.

"Uh… Do I have a meeting today?"

"Uh? Y-yes you do sir"

Russia looked around his house once more in shock, he couldn't believe what was going on, then again, what happened yesterday, it was probably just a dream. Yes, it was one of those future seeing dreams that America would sometimes get excited over. Russia sighed calming himself before he walked out the door.

:::

Just like in the dream, Russia made it to the conference room.

He knew America would be in there on time for once. Unless the rest of the dream was messed up.

He entered the room and stared at everyone sitting in the same seats.

"Hello Russia, please take your seat" England said again.

"…..uh… o-ok"

"HEY COMMIE!" America once again shouted as he laughed.

Russia stared wide eyed curiously. He knew America would say that, but still he had to pretend he didn't dream about this happening, people might get the wrong idea, whatever it would be. Russia sat down in his chair quietly. He decided to not let this get the better of him and just smiled, trying not to think too hard about it. Just like in the dream the conference was about political problems and all that. America, again, blabbed on about the malls and him being the hero. England yelled at him and America laughed at him. Russia thought, _I wonder if I'll get the same reaction from Yao_.

He looked down at China and once more, grinned creepily at him making china scoot away in fear.

"This is weird" Russia said out loud.

Everyone had stopped talking and looked at Russia curiously.

"What's weird?" England asked.

"I think I had a dream of today"

America snorted and chuckled making everyone either simply look or glare at him.

"It's like one of those weird future seeing dreams, huh?" America said.

"Da, like that!"

"Well don't worry , they only really happen once… what else happened in your dream?"

England grew impatient of America interrupting the meeting and raised his voice to him.

"Git! Pay attention to the meeting, if you want to know what Russia dreams about then do it on your own time!"

"ohoo~ He said 'do it'" France said immaturely, but on purposely trying to piss England off.

England only growled at France before continuing the meeting.

The meeting ended. America was again complaining about how boring the meeting was. Russia and everyone else sat up from their seats and headed for the door, before any of them made it there, Italy came in and tripped over the same broom.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going first!" Germany said unimpressed… again.

"G-Germany! I'm sorry! "

"It's ok…"

Russia couldn't help but still laugh at Italy's expression making everyone uncomfortable to be there.

:::

Russia entered his house and found Lithuania making supper, the same supper. Lithuania looked over his shoulder again to see Russia at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Mr. Russia" He said nervously still, "Supper's ready, sir"

Russia knew what would happen next, maybe that dream had been there so he could do something different that day. Yes, that must be it. He saw Lithuania reaching for the pot and just before Lithuania touched it Russia quickly grabbed his hand making Lithuania yelp in shock.

"You need oven mitts before you touch something that hot, Lithuania"

Lithuania face read surprise. He couldn't believe Russia actually saved his hand from burning due to his own carelessness.

"T-Thank you Mr. Russia, I'll be more careful, sir, I'm sorry"

"Da, you better"

So, later that night, Russia crawled into bed, and fell asleep waiting for a new tomorrow.


End file.
